1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cars and, more particularly, to a system for mounting an engine in a car.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,827 discloses an engine mount for a golf cart that uses a triangular frame under the engine. The frame is affixed to the rear end axles and has a front end that is substantially free to move. U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,604 discloses a motor mounted on a differential housing and a front torque rod with a ball and socket connection to the chassis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,029 discloses an engine with one end of its housing directly connected to a differential housing and the opposite end connected to a cross member of the frame by springs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,976 discloses an engine mounted to a swing arm that is connected to a chassis. The engine, transmission, axle bearing and case form an engine unit that is fixedly connected to the swing arm. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,834 discloses a frame with rubber pads for mounting an engine to a chassis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,254 discloses a combined motor and axle suspension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,517 discloses various different cushion mounts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,951 discloses a golf car having a motor with a forward casting extension pivotably connected to a horizontal transverse frame member. A gear speed reducer connects the motor to a traction wheel. The traction wheel is supported by a suspension yoke. Canadian Patent 629,109 discloses an auxiliary frame directly connected to an engine.